The present invention relates to a system for finishing a surface of a work by electrolytic machining, and more particulary to a system for finishing the surface having a three-dimensional shape.
In a conventional electrolytic machine, liquid electrolyte is passed between an electrode and a work at a high speed during machining, so that residual products such as particles of eroded metal from the work, hydrogen gas, and others are discharged from the gap between the electrode and the work. However, in the case of the work having a three-dimentional shaped recess, it is impossible to pass the liquid electrolyte through the gap having a complicated shape at a constant speed. The accuracy of the product is greatly influenced by the irregularities in electrolyte flow. In addition, the concentration of the electrolyte at an outlet of an electrolyte tank is different from the concentration at an inlet, even if the pressure of the liquid is increased. Accordingly, it is impossible to produce accurate products.